


Hinanami Week Day Six- Magic

by despairmeguca (obsess97)



Series: Hinanami Week 2017 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, PMMM AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsess97/pseuds/despairmeguca
Summary: He screams in agony as his Soul Gem shatters, and she can't help but scream along with him.She wonders brokenly if this is her fault.Written for Hinanami Week 2017! Day 6- Mythos/Magic





	Hinanami Week Day Six- Magic

**Author's Note:**

> hey look more angst! i bet you guys are getting real tired of this shit lol  
> a special thank you to everybody who's commented or left kudos on these fics, it really means a lot to me!

"There's no way I could ever regret this." Hinata says, leaning back on the grassy hill with a smile.

Nanami isn't convinced. "Are you sure? With the way Naegi-kun died yesterday, aren't you scared?"

"Well... yeah, a little." Hinata admits. "But the good in this case outweighs the bad, you know? Yeah, it's dangerous, but I'm helping to protect the city! And I got my wish granted." She frowns at that. "Don't give me that look." he says. "This is... it's what Naegi would have wanted."

"Hinata-kun... do you think I should join you?" she asks. "It would be better to have two people guarding the city, rather than one. And I don't think you should be doing something this dangerous by yourself..."

He looks at her or a minute, contemplating. Then he smiles and pokes her face. "Aren't you worrying too much?" he asks gently. "I'll be fine! Naegi protected this city for years on his own, and I like to think I learned something from him. You just watch, while I'm around, no one will ever fall prey to a witch!"

* * *

H _e watches Nanami shriek in joy as she gets a letter from Hope's Peak, and while he is overjoyed for his childhood friend, he is distantly aware that he will never amount to anything like that in his entire life._

 

_He sees her off to her first day of school, and is there when she comes back gushing about her classmates and teachers and classes. She seems so happy, so vibrant, and he decides to put his insecurities behind him and cheer her on with everything he's got._

 

_The school opens a Reserve Course, then, and his parents immediately funnel money into it so he can attend._

 

_He's walking her home one day when the two of them are sucked into some kind of alternate dimension and attacked by cotton balls with mustaches and butterfly wings for legs. They're both terrified but try to fight back as best they can, and that's when Hinata begins hearing voices in his head and his bottled up feelings come rushing out._

 

_'You're nothing but a simple Reserve Course Student.' 'Nanami could never truly care for someone as talentless as you.' 'You mean nothing to her.' 'You mean nothing to anyone.' 'Talentless means worthless, you know.' 'Maybe it would all be better if you just lay down and died here.' 'No one would ever find your body.' 'How fitting, for a nobody like you to just vanish in the middle of nowhere.' 'If you just stop fighting, all of this could go away.'_

 

_He's thinking about accepting their offer when a burst of light flashes behind him and the cotton balls disappear._

 

_Hinata spins around to see a boy with hair similar to his pointing a rifle in their direction, and he doesn't hesitate to put his body in front of Nanami's._

 

 _"_ Relax," _the boy says._ "I'm here to save you!"

 _A small catlike creature pops up on his shoulder._ "You got to them just in time, Makoto. Good job!"

"Who are you?" _asks Nanami._ "What just happened?"

 

_The boy introduces himself as Makoto Naegi, and explains that the creature that attacked them was known as a Witch._

 

_He tells them about the world of miracles and magic as he accompanies them home, and by the end of his story the cat, Kyubey, is telling them that they can become Magi too if they want to._

 

"But it's not just fun and games,"  _Kyubey says._ "It can be very dangerous. You're putting your life at risk."

 _Nanami is hesitant. But Hinata's mind is racing. He can wish for anything._ Anything. _This is exactly what he needs!_

 

_Naegi tells them to come with him on some Witch hunts so they can make up their minds for themselves, and the pair agree._

 

_Over the next couple of weeks they learn more about Witches and this new world they've been exposed to. Naegi fights these monsters and Hinata becomes more and more certain that it's all worth it._

 

_He tells Naegi he's going to become a Magi one day. Nanami looks on silently. Naegi takes his hand and asks him if he means it, because this life isn't for everyone and god knows he's so lonely all the time, and Hinata just nods and says that he's got a wish he wants granted that's worth it._

 

"You don't have to be alone anymore," _he tells Naegi, and that proves to be his downfall._

 

_Naegi dies that very day, head bitten off by a Witch that was all too deceiving, and Hinata makes his wish on the spot because Nanami is there and they're both going to die if he doesn't._

 

_He briefly thinks that he'd prefer it if Nanami didn't overhear his wish, but that Witch is about to finish eating Naegi's body and he doesn't have time to be picky._

 

"I want the chance to get a talent!"  _he tells Kyubey, and a second later he's been granted a caped outfit and sword._

 

_He makes quick work of the Witch, his need to protect Nanami and avenge Naegi fueling him. Afterwards he comforts Nanami as she sobs, holding back tears of his own._

 

_Kyubey says nothing. There's nothing to say. They all knew the risks of being a Magi._

 

_The next day an official from Hope's Peak pulls him out of class and tells him he's been selected for an experiment, and that's when the last of Hinata's doubts vanish._

* * *

Nanami decides to accompany him on Witch hunts. 

"I hope it isn't too much trouble to bring me along," she says as they roam the streets. 

"Of course not," Hinata replies, focusing on his Soul Gem's reaction to the nearby Witch. "It's just like it used to be. And I think I'm getting better at fighting them, so you're in good hands."

She hasn't brought up his wish. Neither has he. But it's hanging over them like a storm cloud. 

"Why would you wish for talent?" she blurts out. 

"It's... complicated." he says.

"How so? Having it isn't all it's thought to be, you know." she says. Hinata thinks he sees something dark in her eyes, but then his Soul Gem lights up and a portal to a Barrier opens, and an innocent person is yelling in fear from inside so he has to hurry.

She doesn't bring it up after he's done, and he's grateful.

* * *

They give him the details of the experiment the next day.

He feels his blood run cold.

They tell him he can think about whether or not he wants to do it, and they expect an answer within the next week. He doesn't walk Nanami home. He needs to think.

* * *

Nanami shows up at his door in the evening, wanting to go Witch hunting with him again.

He looks at her and sees someone who has everything he wants with no inhumane side effects like _losing your goddamn personality_ , and for the first time he feels a spike of resentment towards her.

He squashes that feeling immediately.  _There's no way i could ever regret this_ , is what he said, and he meant it. His wish was granted. Who is he to refuse this kind of a miracle?

But, even so, he's scared. No, terrified is the word.

They're walking together in silence as Hinata ponders this, then decides he has to tell Nanami. She's about to lose her childhood friend. She deserves to know.

"Nanami-" he starts, turning towards her, but then his throat closes up because how is he supposed to tell her something like this?

So instead he hugs her.

"I had a moment," he chokes out. "Where I almost regretted it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She hugs him back, tells him it's okay. He's the only one who knows how not okay this is. 

But he'll protect her until his last breath. Even when he disappears, and someone else takes over his body, he won't stop being a Magi. He can do that much to protect her.

* * *

He decides to talk to Kyubey about it that night.

What the creature reveals to him is devastating.

"I didn't foresee this outcome," it says. "If they delete your memories and eradicate your entire personality, your Soul Gem will probably corrupt immediately."

"Why would it corrupt? What does that even mean?" Hinata asks.

"When I granted your wish and gave you powers, I extracted your soul from your body and gave it a compact form that you use as your source of magic." Kyubey explains. "Your soul is no longer in your body, it's in your Soul Gem."

Hinata clutches his chest. "Why would you do that?" he gasps. "How could you not tell us?"

"You never asked. And it's for the greater good." Kyubey says. "No matter how many injuries your body sustains, as long as your Soul Gem is intact, you can recover and continue to fight. Isn't that far more convenient than being a slave to your weak body?"

"Okay. All right. Say I go along with this." Hinata says, brain struggling to comprehend what this creature is saying. "You're saying that once they delete my personality, my Soul Gem will what, disappear?"

"No, it will probably corrupt." Kyubey says.

"And what does that mean?" Hinata asks, a sense of dread creeping up on him.

"You'll turn into a witch."

* * *

Hinata avoids Nanami the entirety of the next day, and the day after that. He doesn't go to school, opting to lay in bed and stare at his Soul Gem.

 

_"You'll turn into a witch."_

 

The words echo in his head, bouncing off the walls and reverberating around him until it's all he can think about.

He doesn't go Witch hunting. What's the point? He's going to turn into one soon enough.

Maybe this is his fault. Maybe he should have worded his wish differently. All he wanted was the chance to get a talent, and he's got it, but at the cost of his soul.

He could handle it if he was just going to disappear. But turning into a Witch is something he isn't sure he can take.

"What am I going to do?" he asks himself. Silence is his only answer.

* * *

On the third day, Hinata's parents let Nanami into his room. 

"I've been worried about you, Hinata-kun," she says, and the way she looks at him is the last straw.

He nearly trips over his blankets in his haste to get to her, and he can't stop himself as he starts explaining what's happening to him. He spills everything. He tells her what the Hope's Peak official said to him, tells her about the surgery, tells her what the surgery means for him, and chokes on tears as he explains what Kyubey told him. That his soul was torn from his body when he made the wish. How he was basically a walking zombie.

How he was just a ticking time bomb, waiting to becoming a Witch.

Nanami goes white as a ghost, and Hinata laughs hysterically when he thinks that because she isn't the dead one here,  _he_ is.

She wordlessly takes his arm and drags him out of his house, all the way to the park down the street, and there she turns towards the darkness and calls for Kyubey.

It appears, and all she asks is, "It is true?"

"Of course," it replies. 

"How  _dare_ you," Nanami says, and she's shaking in anger. Hinata's never seen her this angry. "How dare you do this to him."

"Don't forget, I granted his wish. We made a contract." Kyubey says.

"He doesn't deserve this!" Nanami shouts, tears in her eyes. "The contract should be void! You didn't tell us everything!"

Kyubey sighs. "Why is it that when you humans get involved in a misunderstanding, you always blame the other party? You never asked for that information, so I never gave it to you. In any case," it says, turning to Hinata. "This wouldn't even be a problem if you just decided to not take their deal."

"Are you saying if I don't take their deal, I won't become a Witch?" Hinata asks shakily.

"Well, I can't guarantee that." Kyubey says. "There are really only two possible ends to a Magi's life. Either your Soul Gem breaks and you die, or it corrupts and you become a Witch."

A thought occurs to Hinata.

"If I do this operation and my Soul Gem corrupts," he says, "Will the new version of me exist?"

"I believe so." Kyubey says. "The new person they create will have a new soul. It'll be like an entirely new person."

"What exactly will happen to me when I become a Witch?" Hinata asks. 

"I imagine that at the exact moment they finish deleting your personality, your Soul Gem will corrupt due to the soul not existing anymore. There will be an explosion of magic, and your body and everyone in a certain radius is going to be sucked into your Barrier. Your body will be lost. From there, you'll do what any Witch does: spread misfortune and eat victims until another Magi defeats you."

Hinata is trembling. "I can't. I can't do this. I won't become a Witch. I'd rather die before I kill anyone."

Nanami lets out a sob. "How could you do something so cruel to him?"

"It isn't that cruel when you think about it." Kyubey says. "Great leaps in human history are due to the wishes of Magi. Without them, you wouldn't be anywhere near as advanced in civilization as you are now."

"But you tricked them!" Nanami cries out. "You didn't tell them everything, you let them turn into Witches! I don't understand why!"

"It's all for the cause of entropy." Kyubey says. "I am what is known as an Incubator. Simply put, the universe is using more energy than it creates, so we needed to find an alternative energy source to make up the difference. And what we found were the souls and emotions of human beings. The transition from hope to despair creates much more energy than any other method we could find."

"That's horrible," Nanami says. "Are we just a means to an end for you?"

"We do see your species as sentient and try to deal fairly with you." Kyubey explains. "That's why we offer you the wish in exchange."

"My wish didn't come true!" Hinata says. "I wanted a talent-"

"You wanted the _chance_ for a talent." Kyubey says. "It was given to you."

"You're telling me to choose between becoming a Witch and being exactly as I was before!" Hinata exclaims.

"It isn't the best outcome for this wish," Kyubey admits. "But all wishes are a distortion of reality. All distortions of reality have consequences. If you weren't prepared for that, you shouldn't have made a wish in the first place. Not that I'm saying you were wrong, your eventual transition from hope to despair is going to help save the universe, and when you think about it-"

"Stop!" Nanami cries. "Just, just stop. Please. This is too awful, please just stop."

"I don't ever want to see you again." Hinata chokes out. 

"You'll need me to take care of your Grief Seeds." Kyubey says.

"What if I stop hunting Witches?" Hinata counters.

"Your soul not being in your body any longer means that you use magical energy to maintain your body's state of being." Kyubey says. "If you don't hunt Witches and obtain Grief Seeds, then your Soul Gem will corrupt and you will become a Witch. So if you don't want that to happen, you need to hunt."

"So Hinata-kun can never go back to his normal life?" Nanami asks, tears streaming down her face. "Even though he'll never get a talent like he wished for?"

"I'm afraid so." Kyubey says, and takes his leave.

Hinata and Nanami stand alone in the park. Nanami is sobbing softly. Tears are falling from Hinata's eyes but he just feels numb.

* * *

Hinata refuses the surgery the next day.

* * *

They go Witch hunting that night.

It goes horribly.

Hinata attacks the Witch with unbound frustration, slashing viciously at it with his sword and ignoring all of his own injuries.

"It really is convenient!" he shouts to Nanami. "I can barely feel pain anymore!"

She thinks she's feeling it for him.

* * *

"You can't fight like that, Hinata-kun." Nanami says, afterwards. "It's too cruel to yourself. You're using too much magic."

"How would you know?" he asks harshly. She flinches at his tone.

"I can see your Soul Gem." she replies. "It's too dark, Hinata-kun, please, you have to-"

"Have to what, Nanami? Cleanse it? What's the point! You heard Kyubey, I'm either going to die a Magi or become a Witch! Why not just rid the world of my presence as soon as possible!"

"You don't mean that!" Nanami says.

"How would you know?" Hinata shouts again. "You have talent! You have everything I want! And you don't even need to throw away your soul for it!" His heart hurts because no, he doesn't mean this, but it's like some darkness is taking over him and he can't stop. "You have no idea what this is like, and you're too scared to become a Magi yourself to see what it's like!"

"I'm just trying to help you-!" Nanami protests.

"The only way you can help me is by killing me." Hinata hisses. "That's all I'm good for now."

She goes silent in shock.

He turns away from her.

"Don't follow me." he mutters.

And he's gone.

* * *

Nanami sits in silence for all of a minute before she gets up and follows him.

* * *

She finds him in an abandoned warehouse. He's slouched against a wall.

She quietly joins him. They say nothing.

"Would it help you if I became a-" she starts, but she's cut off immediately as he pulls her into a hug.

"Don't." he chokes out. "Don't do it. Please, please don't. I didn't mean it, I never wanted to hurt you, I'm  _sorry._ "

"It's alright, Hinata-kun." she says, holding him.

"I said I would never regret it." he mumbles against her shoulder. "I said I would never regret it, but I do."

He pulls back and reveals his Soul Gem.

" _What did you do?_ " Nanami immediately cries, because it's nearly black and she can see things floating around inside it and the gold on the outside is all cracked and  _please, god, no._

Hinata smiles at her, and it's sad and resigned and twisted and not the boy she grew up with.

"This is the only end fitting for me." he says. "I don't even have the right to die, I should become a Witch."

"Hinata-kun, please,  _no_ -"

A single tear falls from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot, Nanami." he whispers.

The tear falls on his battered Soul Gem.

He screams in agony as his Soul Gem shatters, and she can't help but scream along with him.

She wonders brokenly if this is her fault.

* * *

She's inside a Barrier ( _his_ Barrier) and she's on her knees and she can't help but think that she could have stopped this somehow.

His body floats by. His eyes are closed and he almost looks peaceful.

" _Your body will be lost._ " Kyubey had said, and she lets out another sob as she grabs it and pulls it towards her.

She clings to it as the Witch that used to be Hinata approaches her.

"Are you just going to lay down and die?" a voice asks, and her head shoots up. It's Kyubey.

"I couldn't save him," Nanami says numbly. "I loved him, and he's gone. What should I do?"

"You could save him still." Kyubey says. "If you wanted to, you could go back to when he was alive, and you could save him."

Nanami's eyes go wide. "I could do that?"

"If you wished it, yes." Kyubey says.

Every reason not to do this flashed through her mind. But the only thing that mattered to her was the dead boy in her arms.

"I'll do it." she decides. "I want to go back for Hinata-kun. I want to protect him, I want to save him. My wish is for Hinata-kun to live, free of the destiny that binds Magi!"

She cried out in pain as her soul was ripped out of her body, and then-

Then the reality she was in vanished, and she was standing in her living room holding an acceptance letter to Hope's Peak Academy. Hinata is there, smiling at her, but now she can see the insecurity in his eyes.

 _I won't let him die._ she swears to herself.  _No matters what happens, Hinata-kun will live._

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this if enough people like it, so please let me know!


End file.
